Hold your tongue
by Olive nerd
Summary: Trickster learned his lesson from the humble student, but it wasn't enough. His desire to outsmart every pony leads him to Discord. But what spirit and colt fail to detect is just where the devotion will start, thrive, and throw them into another's wrath. And throughout the play of events, Pinkie Pie finds a strange addiction to chocolate milk. Male T/Tw, D/PP
1. Chapter 1

FF "Hold your tongue"

**Hello again, readers and viewers! This story is a somewhat alternate version of the MLP episode "Magic Duel." I'll try to keep this fanfic's plotline as short as possible. I do not own Hasbro's My Little Pony. R and R and review if possible!**

**Chapter 1**

Yes, Trickster knew how to watch his tongue once upon a time. Granted, in a family of twelve, it was never an option to boast before elders or youngsters. Though, that was possibly the most contemplative reason why the magician left his hometown before it crumpled.

Indeed, he missed his family, more in real love than pity. But then again, why remorse over what was laid upon oneself? Nopony adored his talents and spat in his face. Traditions shall stay traditions, and the sacred bloodline shall not be altered all because one elder son had- ahem- unique interests.

But after scraping for scraps, Trickster learned a valuable lesson; the tongue should rant, the magician must have a show regardless of petty limitations. What did it matter if nopony bothered to grant a second glance to the street performer? No, aggression was what he had misd. His father had the nerve in him; why would've he show the rest of the ignorant world how he had the nerve, too, the great and powerful?

Trickster would tell you it wasn't easy and a spark away. His fame was earned by one-colt traveling, (except in Manehatten where carriage rides were given for an extra payment.) He lived up to his title, showed towns by the hundreds, and settled on a more humble approach after arriving at a very humble town.

It was mandatory for a magician to know something about the towns he arrived in. Manehatten were nit-picky with pickpockets and treated them almost like a second class. The Crystal Empire had crystals to share and ravish, for the cost of an eccentric legend.

Ponyville was far too eccentric in comparison; rumor has it the Everfree Forest made any tourist never see the sun. And while townsfolk were as modest and sunny as they could be, their establishment under the Equestrian monarch was far-fetched for anypony with the right liberal mind to take seriously. If currency and mayors remained conventional, then why was the princess such a parade?

Yet rumors were rumors under the headlights, and Trickster learned that even with Princess Celestia being the prime candidate for attention and praise, the term 'monarch' wasn't as shallow in Ponyville as judged by the neighboring outskirts. Princess Celestia was respected and honored, but never taken as a goddess in every living moment.

However, Trickster's most dreadful issue wasn't the government, but the people. They decided how he'd live on and carry out his claim to fame. They decided just how worthy he was of their attention. They decided who he was in the eyes of the foolish and the wisest, if that ever was any concern whatsoever.

In Ponyville, parlor tricks didn't cut a few mares' interests, but at least he nailed the majority of ponies' attentions. After a rope to tie and a hairdo to mess, Trickster was feeling higher than any stage could rise him. He could outwit any pony in that simple town, any pony he directed his attention to.

But when the Ursa Minor came roaring, (thanks to the two most simple of simpletons,) Trickster was dead wrong. Once the quiet mare with straight bangs unleashed her power, his mouth dropped in amazement.

He was outsmarted for the first time, and he would've kicked any ruffian in his way if he darn so pleased. How that silly filly earned the nerve to break his chain to glory frustrated, no, enraged him. Trickster wasn't mentally unstable nor the most fragile tool when it came to anger issues, yet the chain must continue. He needed that link to stardom, and that little pony was going to pay as it snapped itself.

Trickster was grateful he arrived before dawn. An audience was not desired when speaking to dead stone.

Dropping the enchantment book on the thin grass below the statue, Trickster flipped fluently through the pages of the book with a brisk pace. His horn felt sore since racing through the Everfree Forest, and even levitating seemed like a chore for a migraine.

Finding the right page, he drew a thirsty breath and hissed, "_I call for justice from the unjust, for every bone that shields the lands I must. I call for a pact before your trust, for I breath of not hostility in this gust. For this I shall and must again beseech your trust. Deity of chaos, lost in this land, take my intentions from my_-hand? What in Equestria is a 'hand'? Why doesn't it say 'hoof''?" Panting, Trickster removed his light violet magician hat and flipped his bluish white mane off his shoulders. "What does this all mean for one to comprehend? Trickster- I'm exhausted with this rubbish!" He gave the book a rough kick before grumpily leaning beside the statue.

Just as he did that, the statue answered with a barely audible _crack._ The cracks began to grow intense and louder, and Trickster felt the few hairs from the small of his back rise. Then, silence followed, haunting but peaceful. Yet, it lasted temporarily as a furry arm snatched the shivering colt by his shoulders and yawned tremendously.

"You do realize it's-what- before the sun rises? And I thought Tia's schedule was out of whack! Hey! Aren't you that magician who ran off, Timmy? Tr- I have this! It's coming close! Trek…no…Taylor-"

"You…." Trickster's lavender eyes were small enough to be invisible. "Him…"

The draconequus grabbed the shivering colt by his tail, jumping as he shrieked. "What's it take, tourists? If you stay long enough, you'll be as bad as the native townspeople! Watch yourself, and quit banshee screaming, will yah Ty?"

Feeling offended, Trickster pushed his fears aside to tell the- whatever he was- who exactly was boss. "I understand I've just been introduced to a character I've never encountered-"

"What is this? Is this some kind of book club where we all sit tea and discuss what little we have to show for ourselves?" His mahogany eyes seem to pierce right through Trickster. "I, young traveler, am fear and no fear, love and hate, insanity without the road map, Discord, the deity of chaos, discordance-"

"I know who you are," Trickster boasted for the first time in a while. Frankly, he missed his risen confidence level. "That is why I've rescued you-"

"A wish for a wish," Discord interrupted impatiently. "They taught you this in grade school, right? PLEASE tell me they taught you karma."

"Get to the deal," Trickster urged. His knees were beginning to lock tightly.

Blowing a raspberry, Discord shook the crumbling debris from his prison off his furry body and fluttered his mismatched wings rapidly. "A deal?" His eyes found the enchantment book Trickster kicked and snorted in laughter. "Why, yes you mangy make-of-the tape, you! Congratulations!"

Sparks glittered the sky as Discord soared higher and higher into the night sky. He flew so far off into the stratosphere that Trickster could only squint to see a flapping dragon's tale.

"He's maddening…." Back on solid ground, Trickster paced around the one-a-statue's podium and loosened his diamond collar from his drenched neck. "Does one need his help at all?"

"You underestimate me, great and powerful." The phony magician gave a yelp as Discord appeared beside him with a mischievous glint to his eyes. "I thought the customer knew what he bought. Your book is more ancient that Luna's moon and contains content belonging to the beings who once had hands….the sphinxes. Riddle people, like me, but alas, they perished through seriousness, as did the rest of my kin."

Knowing how it felt to live as an outcast, Trickster glanced more sympathetically into Discord's eyes. "I didn't know…and er- Trickster- I'm sorry…."

"Which is why," Discord pressed on joyfully. "I must grant you a wish….you rescued moi, and possibly along the line, we could both wish another round!" Snapping his fingers, Discord levitated in a swishing black cloud and lifted the small colt for a seat. "So friend, what is it you desire most?"

"I've heard of genies," Trickster remarked arrogantly. "I'm not a fool-

"-And I never said you were, though your stunt with the Mane Six was close in for a competition."

"Excuse me? I asked you what the catch was! I never asked you to pry into my life and-" His eyes casted downward and his voice came out shyly. "H-How did you know-"

"I hear in stone, Taylor! Now as I was saying, if you think there's a catch, you've failed to see you freed me. Simple equation, no? Two wishes for you, and in return, another wish for me in between the ruckus. Now shoot me!"

The deity's words seemed to slam Trickster at a mile a minute. But while pondering over his desires, beams of light pink magic seemed to radiate in his hungry eyes. What Trickster didn't know was that Discord already knew what he wanted, but the draconequus was always in the mood for an old guessing game with his wishful victims.

"I see power…resourceful, filling power only one unicorn could ever have…as, no maybe more powerful than the princess' herself!" He feigned a gasp as Trickster paled. "My, it's an old foe, Twilight Sparkle! Okay kiddo, we're on a fresh start. I don't associate myself with the genie rules too often, but killing the mare-"

"NO!" Trickster's bark would've indicated a weakness if he hadn't covered his stance. "No- er- I desire her-her-"

Discord blew into a whistle as he stammered. "Get out with it, sunny! Dawn's at its approach, and if you really think stammering's going to make the mare yours, you've got another century of stone to deal with!"

Hearing the word 'yours' made the poor colt more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life. "No, not that! Never! Well…her magic is the key! I just want my magic to compare to hers! " Trails of wickedness were reflected in his subtle grin. "That silly filly deserves to be taken down a notch, her and her pathetic group! And when I heard your tale, I decided to take matters into my own hooves."

"I'm proud of you kid," Discord lied. Admiration was a 'key' to his revenge. "Yes those ponies summoned me to prison before I could register their skills. But the one mare to be feared was Twilight Sparkle. You see…" He loped his right, golden furry arm around Trickster's tense shoulders. "She's the leader. With her gone, Ponyville's chaos. It's almost the same for the town as her going bonkers-"

"She didn't," Trickster gasped, feeling like a gossipy mare at the string of news he had missed. "Well, that may be used by us, too. Can it not?"

Discord's smile widened at his suggestion. "You know, I like your style, Ty-"

"-Trickster-"

"Yep! Now about the wish guarantee, I'm as honest as we spirits come. I must give with you a hint before this certain wish is spoken."

Trickster glanced for a stray eavesdropper, thankful nopony was awake around them. The sun was already peeking from Ponyville's spring green hills. "Fine, and that would be-"

"I'm not the only spirit you must release," Discord interrupted hauntingly, chuckling under his breath. "There, there's your hint. C'mon, Trix! Where's the abracadabra? Say it!"

Trickster could only scowl at the pestering he received for being thoughtful. "Excuse me for showing concern…but I wish to be the most powerful and adored pony- no being- in the entire…UNIVERSE!"

After mimicking Trickster's dramatic stance, Discord clapped his paw and claw together, and beams of gray, black, mustard yellow, and rusty orange swirled around them. Sleep tugged on the magician's mind all of a sudden, and as he rested, Discord shook a clear vial of hot pink liquid.

Then, a soft but strong breeze blew the vial out of Discord's grasp. The draconequus was too cheery to pay attention as the vial rolled into a baby gator's jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Please pretend that the episode with Fluttershy helping Discord never happened in this fanfic. I enjoy the plot, but I was writing this before I even heard of the episode. R and R!**

Sleep was Spike's best friend most of the time. Twilight noted once he needed it very much as a minor, and sometimes the baby dragon couldn't get enough of it. He was a very busy assistant, especially after Twilight was visiting Canterlot more often.

Shining Armor was trying to bring back the special bond he and his little sister shared. And now a married stallion, he didn't feel the slightest bit awkward around Princes Cadence about it. In fact, she was mostly involved in these bonding times! The slightest idea of being a third wheel was beyond them; the three were there for each other, to share each other's love.

But today on this very, very early morning, Twilight was stationed at her post, her homey library. A warm reading light was hovered about Twilight's indigo mane, and Spike stubbornly stood up to shut it off.

"Twilight, it's not even considered morning yet! What's so interesting that you have to read now anyway-" A pink hoof shut him off, and periwinkle eyes startled him. "Pinkie," he asked, his voice muffled and soft.

She nodded happily while mouthing, 'gator missing.' "I just thought you guys might know you know! You guys are super-duper-funny smart and helpful and- ooh! Spike, let's play detectives! I'll go get my fake pipe!"

Just as she was about to dash off, Twilight stirred from sleep, and her mouth formed the shape of an 'o'.

"Twilight," Spike calmly whispered. "Everything is absolutely fine. Don't'-"

Her scream would've been heard from Zecora's hut and probably was. As she did scream in terror, Pinkie only continued to jabber faster in concern. The poor baby dragon was dragging her out by the time Twilight was as white as the whites in her eyes.

"I'm really, really, really,-" Slamming the door shut, Spike relaxed beside it and slumped in exhaustion.

His adorable green eyes found the unicorn no longer panicking, but scribbling frantically a letter to the princess.

"Don't you think -"

"I don't 'think', Spike," Twilight snapped crankily before sighing tiredly. "I just got frazzled. It's not even morning! I know she's been acting this eccentrically for far too long and she needs special help!"

Spike cocked his head, perplexed by Twilight's obvious observations. "You and I both know she's strange, Twilight, but we can't just think…..know-"

"She's been visiting us in the middle of the night for eight times this month now!" Rolling up the papyrus scroll, Twilight's nose twitched tensely. Her deep purple eyes fixated on the scroll and her voice came out in an unemotional tone, indicating she was speaking more to herself than to Spike. "Pregnancy provokes strange events from a mare in her condition, but Pinkie hasn't gained any weight! Besides, she would've vomited. Though she seemed sweaty, as if wandering…"

"She lost her pet gator, Gummy, remember?"

Twilight facehoofed tiredly and tossed the papyrus carelessly to her assistant. "Please just send the letter, Spike. My highest prediction is now sealed."

"Is Pinkie sick?"

Desperate not to reveal too much to the younger creature, Twilight turned to her bed and settled in its lavender sheets. "Good night, Spike. "

Even if Twilight were the best sleeping actress in all of Equestia, Spike would not allow Pinkie's condition to remain unknown and unnamed to him. With a determined huff and wobbly hop on one of the library's many bookshelf ladders, Spike zipped to a decent landing spot and sat on Twilight's bed.

"I'm her friend, too, Twi. Tell me what's happening to Pinkie Pie."

If Spike were any more brash than he sounded now, Twilight would've ignored him all night. Yet, his tone was very compassionate and honest, and Twilight sat up from her bed to stare intensely at Spike.

"You must promise not to-"

"- Tell anypony I get it!"

"I've unfortunately linked the source to her fondness for sweets. A mere source of comfort can be the strangest and most bizarre source, Spike. You must understand that the individual has his or her insane points here and there. What I'm about to tell you isn't a law of nature and can be bended by more accurate evidence from my part or anypony else's. Just let me ask you; when has Pinkie Pie not been strange, eccentric, even? When has-"

"What does eccentric mean," Spike asked shyly.

"Different, Spike, as well as unconventional, and again strange. As I was saying, psychologically, Pinkie Pie would've been in the madhouse by now, correct?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders, too dazed to comprehend a great chunk of his point of view. "Well, Pinkie didn't seem that crazy."

"She's very bright," Twilight admitted sheepishly. "And we are great friends, but I'm just worried about her mental state, Spike. And why should I not be? I arrived here and wasn't born here. The rest of my friends had practically grown up with her, if not, were associated with her crazy lifestyle. I, however, am beginning to find the source to why!"

"It won't hurt Pinkie, will it? Are you sure this is even a good idea?"

Twilight gave the baby dragon a sincere smile. She was obviously glad to hear he was concerned for his friends. "Of course not, Spike. This will help Pinkie Pie more than she knows."

_At Sugarcube corner…._

"My most rowdy class is expecting another birthday celebration," Cherilee explained, looking almost apologetically at the bouncy mare. "Could you please whip up thirty cupcakes before this Friday? Oh dear me, I know it sounds highly irresponsible on my part and tiring on yours because it's already Wednesday but -"

Pinkie Pie whistled and squealed with giggles. "Ms. Cherilee, consider it done! I don't want any more sour excuses over a party! I have party fluids in my veins!" Her exhilarating speed ceased when she pondered over her own words. "Then again, are party fluids composed of saturated fat monosaccharides and I may get diabetes before I marry a lucky stallion?" Pinkie Pie hooted jovially and gave the nervous teacher a friendly, soft punch. "Don't you see? If we all did that, I'd be as insane as Twilight!"

Cherilee blinked, admiring the baker's thrilling wisdom. "How unique your view is. Goodness, with a spirit like yours, Pinkie Pie, you could be a therapist for even that malicious spirit of chaos who ruined my household!"

Pinkie's wide smile disappeared at Cherilee's reference. It had been months since Discord had escaped. She wanted to take up for Fluttershy when the timid Pegasus voiced out her opinion one afternoon about Discord, saying he had a heart like everypony else. But just as she was about to, her four other friends leapt at Fluttershy with accusations and crimes the draconequus had committed. None of the mares spoke of him since. But after Cherilee mentioned him, Pinkie felt not one spark of rage or disdain, but only queasiness.

"Dear, are you feeling alright? You- you're green!"

Before Cherilee touched her forehead, the sounds of gasping and gagging stirred Pinkie into a frenzy chase, and her sick features dissolved. "Do you hear that?" She scanned every customer happily eating or receiving his or her sugary foods from Mr. Cake. (Mrs. Cake was on a temporary trip with the twins to Canterlot's grandly opened amusement park.) Every customer looked satisfied, healthy, and not gagging.

Although, Pinkie's sharp hearing led her into her bedroom, and she ignored the worried shouts from Cherilee and Mr. Cake. She looked under her bed, around her mad tea party table, her canopies, and even outside from her window. The sounds were still around her, stressing her.

"Help is on the way," she cheered as optimistically as she could. Grabbing a firehouse from who-knows-where, the baker sped off around the room thousands of times before finding the choked up baby gator.

"GUMMY! MY LOVELY SWEET! HOLD ON!" She grasped the baby gator's tiny lime green stomach and tugged forcibly. "HELP ME!" Gummy's eyes, now red from exhaustion, blinked rapidly, and he seemed to have received the hint from his mistress.

Tears dampened his scaly forehead as he finally coughed out the slimy, gooey vial of pinkish liquid out of his sore throat. Behind him, Pinkie whooped and shrieked in relief and sucked the air out of him in her motherly embrace.

"My angel! My life! My beautiful Gummy! Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

"Pinkie Pie," Mr. Cake's stern tone rose from the stairwell below. "I'm coming up there if you don't kindly explain to Cherilee what's going on up there!"

Oblivious of the rest of her turning world, Pinkie nuzzled Gummy affectionately and stared at the vial with a pout. "Now how'd you get that thing in your throat, Gummy? Such a crazy bad, bad gator you can be!" She stood up cautiously and poked the vial, watching it sparkle under her lamplight. Bending low, Pinkie used her best sense and licked the tip of the vial.

"Plastic," Pinkie chirped, smacking her lips. "And the it left some traces of that pink stuff! How'd you find this, Gummmy?" Receiving no answer, Pinkie balanced the vial on her nose, shook it, and watched the vial go _POP!_

"I see no x-mark or skeleton marks, Gummy, meaning Twilight's advice about poisonous beverages has no accepted taste bud fever! Hee Hee! Oh!" The vial landed gently in her hooves, and its contents bubbled. "Maybe it tastes like root bear or a blueberry pie smoothie or turkish delight or key lime pie or-" As if the vial was magnetic to Pinkie's lips, it connected to them as Pinkie prepared to chug it. But before the liquid slid down in her mouth, a selfless thought went across Pinkie's mind. "But what about my friends," Pinkie wondered. Unfortunately, the vial chose its victim and slithered its contents into her throat and interrupted the loquacious mare.

Truthfully, the mysterious liquid tasted divine, sugary-sweet, and had an air of self-righteous happiness to it. Pinkie felt like floating, soaring, diving into another talk with Gilda or Trickster or even Discord, the 'big meanie' that made her a sour puss, unattractive, and grayer.

Finished with the appeasing drink, Pinkie skipped over to Gummy with a goofy smile on her face and patted Gummy's head. "Oh thanks, Gummy! That was the most stupendous and wonderful drink in my ENTIRE LIFE!" Pausing for a breath, Pinkie's mood soured again wistfully. "I just wish I had another-"

As if somepony heard her wish, another vial slammed into Gummy's jaw. As he was about to swallow it, Pinkie rushed to his side and removed the vial from his mouth. "No no no, Gummy!" Her grey-blue eyes twinkled mischievously and greedily. "Leave it ALL to Momma!"

_Back at Equestria's central library and Twilight Sparkle's treehouse…._

"Ah just don't see at all why yah couldn't have set it off til' tomorrow or somethin!"

"Yeah, and it's her problem. Not yours!"

"Indeed, darling. Taking advantage of a crazed addiction isn't easy in third story view. I certainly would not want my own personal issues to be at the mercy of even my best of friends!"

"These…these events are shocking."

"But it's for her own good," Twilight protested, narrowing her eyes and scrutinizing them to a straight line. "It does no good for somepony as unpredictable as Pinkie Pie to bottle up her unintentional periods of eccentric displays."

"You're calling our friend an addict," Rainbow Dash scowled, "before you even have your facts straightened up! How shallow can you be?"

"How shallow can you be," Spike shot back, defending his sister-motherly figure and marching up to the snarling Pegasus.

"Spike," Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight all warned simultaneously.

"Who are you to say what you're saying? We know you're best friends with Pinkie. Does that mean you'd take up for her even when you knew?"

Running Spike's question over and over in her head, Fluttershy could not think of one dent and glared at Rainbow Dash. "Answer her."

The cyan Pegasus trained her magenta eyes to the soles of Fluttershy's hooves. "What's gonna make me, hermit? Who are you to butt in on what I know and don't know? What about you, Flutters?"

Teal eyes clicked with Rainbow's as Fluttershy slowly cornered Rainbow Dash to a stack of Twilight's books. "_You_ would know?"

A menacing grin appeared lightly on the athlete's face. "I don't have to tell _you_, shed mistress."

Fluttershy's hooves pinned Rainbow's shoulders, and the Pegasus bit her lip as book covers and edges scraped her back. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

"Listen here Fluttershy," Applejack spoke up, frowning at her usually timid friend's use of pungent language. "We here are just gonna calm it down before somepony gets hurt, right Rarity? Uh, Rare? Twilight?"

The cowpony was wrestled into a sharp grip of ropes and shackles. Just as the binds barred her path to the door, Applejack noticed her bookworm friend in a shimmering sphere composed of sugary pink orbs and clutching her head. Beside the sphere, Rarity was rolled in a humiliating twist of ropes and shackles around all four of her hooves and gagged with a Fuji apple in her mouth.

"What-" A red delicious apple held Applejack's mouth and interrupted her outburst. The ropes and shackles binding her burned, yet her anger overcame her fears as Applejack saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy tied similarly.

"I believe the correct interjection is 'whom.'" Trickster had been watching the mares quarrel and made his entrance behind a squirming Twilight. "Don't struggle, beautiful. It's only to make it fair for the other competitors."


End file.
